


Дорога домой

by EliLynch



Category: Léon | The Professional (1994), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Ретеллинг финала фильма "Леон".





	

Кажется, все худшее позади.   
Как и все лучшее.   
Леви заставляет себя замедлить шаг и покрепче прижимает к груди горшок с фикусом. При каждом шаге фикус бьет его листьями по щекам. В принципе, Леви согласен с его мнением. Он бы и сам себя с удовольствием изметелил, последовав примеру главного героя Бойцовского клуба, да только не может, это привлечет к нему лишнее внимание. Он и так достаточно подозрителен - весь грязный, на шее след от ожога, на руках содраны ногти, а губа... еще немного, и он прикусит ее до крови. Говорят, что это глупый штамп, когда в романах героиня во время секса до крови закусывает губы. Говорят, что это слишком больно, чтобы быть правдой. Леви мог бы запросто поспорить с этим утверждением, он раз за разом сжимает зубы и не чувствует ничего. Отупляющий эффект шока.   
Опасности он не чует тоже, верная интуиция, закаленная в многочисленных уличных стычках и походах "на уборку" (удачный, по мнению Леви, эвфемизм для заказного убийства), пристыженно молчит, как двоечник, вызванный к доске. Несколько раз мимо Леви пробегают люди в полицейской форме. На их лицах мечтами о премиях и похвалах нарисована крайняя степень сосредоточенности. Они так сильно желают справиться со своим сегодняшним заданием, так самозабвенно рыщут страстными взглядами по улице, что не замечают очевидного.   
Леви изящно лавирует в людском потоке, вовремя укрываясь за спинами добропорядочных граждан. Когда на тебя ведется охота в городских джунглях, поневоле начинаешь ценить свой маленький рост. Полиция разыскивает опаснейшего помощника опаснейшего киллера, а не напуганного мальчишку с растением под мышкой.   
С каждым шагом шансы Леви на долгую и счастливую жизнь возрастают.   
Но что такое счастливая жизнь? Ради чего его... компаньон? Возлюбленный? Сожитель? Мистер "гиперзаботливый, но все равно сексуальный", мистер "я не буду трахать тебя, пока тебе не исполнится шестнадцать, и закроем эту тему" остался там? Неужели и правда думает, что Леви сможет как-то приспособиться к обыденной жизни?   
_Если ты так и продолжишь идти в неправильном направлении, начинай говорить о нем в прошедшем времени_   
Конечно, Смит уверял, что он выберется и они встретятся в безопасном месте через полчаса. Но Леви дураком не был и сказкам не верил, а в детстве смотрел много драм по телевидению и хорошо изучил их сюжетные законы. В драмах громко плакали, ими было удобно заглушать родительские скандалы за стеной. А если ты тоже присоединялся к плачу, то слезы можно было списать на сочувствие к героям.   
Когда кто-то в фильмах объявлял своим спутникам, что осталось подождать совсем немного, еще разок рискнуть жизнью ради блага другого человека, и в следующем кадре все наладится, то его можно было записывать в покойники.   
А даже если бы кинематограф не был придуман, Леви все равно увидел бы в глазах Эрвина готовность умереть, когда прощался с ним. Они быстро поцеловались, стукнувшись носами, обменялись взглядами, а потом Леви буквально спустили в трубу вместе с фикусом. Ради их же с фикусом блага. Черт бы побрал всех людей, считающих, что у близких останется какая-то жизнь после их смерти.   
Леви пытается представить, что может быть дальше.   
Он зачисляется в школу, вновь мастерски исполнив роль бездомного котенка с жалобным взглядом. Он учится прилежно, спит без кошмаров на чистых казенных простынях, лапает в пустых кабинетах самых симпатичных из своих одноклассников, а они сладко стонут и не заикаются о том, что он не дорос до серьезных отношений. Что после? После он вырастает и поступает в колледж, может, даже получает стипендию. Он забывает о своем уличном прошлом, счищает со словарного запаса налет уличного жаргона, начинает хорошо одеваться и подбирать парфюм. По-прежнему таскает на шее зеленую подвеску и держит на подоконнике фикус. Когда-нибудь, став совершеннолетним и найдя работу, заодно отыскивает и могилу своего спасителя. Приходит туда ранней осенью. Снимает перчатки и кладет руки на могильную плиту. Абстрагируясь от реальности, ледяной безучастности камня, воображает, что обнимает Смита. Затем касается плиты губами, забыв про свою обычную брезгливость. Покончив с этой пародией на поцелуй, замечает, что губы предательски дрожат. Тихим голосом обещает Эрвину, что обязательно будет приходить сюда чаще, рассказывать, как идут дела. Обещает, что очистит могилу от разросшейся травы и сорняков, а рядом посадит фикус - да-да, тот самый. Уходя, обводит выгравированные буквы кончиками пальцами, до "р" дотрагивается несколько раз подряд. Бросает на ходу: "Тебе же нравилось, когда я растягивал твое имя, изображал из себя кота?"  
Само собой, он выполняет все данные обещания.   
Забегая дальше в будущее - приходит на могилу и с кем-то, кому позволяет по ночам наматывать на палец черный шнурок старой подвески, кому честно отвечает на вопрос: "Откуда у тебя она?".   
Как Леви ни старается, он может разглядеть лицо этого счастливца.   
Такого человека не может существовать. 

По подбородку Леви стекает струйка крови - он достигает успеха в борьбе с губой, пока представляет свое нереальное будущее. Будущее фальшиво насквозь. Никто не возьмет в школу зареванного мальчика с улицы, а уличные повадки останутся с ним навсегда. Эрвина, если его убьют сегодня, скорее всего, бросят в общую могилу или кремируют, представители власти не привыкли оплачивать памятники для наемных убийц. И никто. Никогда. Не сможет заменить Эрвина для Леви. Не сможет, и точка, пусть она обронена под весом юношеского максимализма.   
Леви сплевывает кровь на мостовую, едва не попав на ботинки важного господина с газетой "Таймс" в руках, резко разворачивается и ускоряет шаг, вскоре переходя на бег. Фикус избивает его с новой силой, но Леви совершенно не волнует, останутся ли на лице следы от действий разъяренного растения. Он боится опоздать. В жизни никуда не опаздывал, было бы особенно обидно начать с упущенной возможности спасения любимого человека. Есть еще вариант, что они с Эрвином просто разминутся и выйдет такая несусветная глупость, что на свободе останется он, а не Леви, но эту версию Леви отметает в сторону, как трусливое самооправдание для бездействия.   
Прохожие мелькают перед его глазами чередой неуместных препятствий. Леви прыгает по чужим ногам, и вслед ему несутся проклятья. Он не слушает и почти не смотрит по сторонам. Ни один полицейский не поверит, что юный помощник киллера добровольно рванет обратно к месту преступления.   
Леви бежит, сам не до конца веря в то, что поступает настолько безрассудно, и не веря в то, что от него Эрвину будет какая-то польза. Леви представляет тела Бонни и Клайда, нафаршированные пулями. У такого будущего тоже есть плюсы. Ему больше не придется представлять всякие ужасы. 

Когда он, перейдя на бесшумную кошачью походку, ныряет в темноту подземной парковки, рассудив, что других путей отхода у Эрвина все равно не осталось, то появляется как раз к драматической развязке. Эрвин лежит на сером полу. Пятно крови под ним намекает на то, что Леви все же опоздал. Или нет. Нет, человек нависающий над Эрвином, переговаривается с ним, сверкая самодовольной улыбкой. Нил - мерзкий тип, но хоть и глотает ЛСД партиями, вовсю пользуясь служебным положением, не поехал крышей настолько, чтобы вести разговоры с трупами.   
Эрвин учил, что когда огнестрельного оружия под рукой не оказывается, нужно пускать в ход любые подручные материалы, выбирая те, что могут, как минимум, нанести черепно-мозговую травму. Леви взвешивает горшок с фикусом, прежде чем превращает его в метательный снаряд. Эрвин очень любит это растение, и все же жизнь и Леви он должен любить чуточку больше. Такой уж неудачный день, без жертв не обойтись. Будь Леви сентиментальнее, то попрощался бы с растением.   
Фикус попадает Нилу точно в затылок, осыпает осколками горшка, комьями грязи и листьями.   
Нил не падает - сильный натренированный парень, надо отдать ему должное. Леви и отдает. Когда Нил поворачивается к нему, то встречается взглядом с дулом пистолета, который Леви успевает выхватить из кармана смитовского пальто. Леви стреляет ему в лоб, а затем делает контрольный выстрел в сердце. Его частая ошибка, общепринят иной порядок действий, но, как Леви объяснял Эрвину, ему так надежнее, в наличии сердца у их клиентов он сомневается чаще, чем в наличии мозгов.   
Звук выстрела мог бы привлечь к ним нежелательных свидетелей, хорошо, что люди их профессии не обходятся без глушителей на оружии.   
— Леви, — говорит Эрвин, когда его верный помощник присаживается на корточки рядом с ним, проводив Нила в последний путь отнюдь не дружеским пинком в колено. — Я же просил тебя уйти.   
— Хреново просил. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты без меня пропадешь. На руку свою посмотри!  
Эрвин не смотрит, зато Леви смотрит очень внимательно. Правая рука изогнута под неестественным углом, и кровь сочится именно из нее, перекрашивая рукав порванного темно-рыжего пальто.   
— Пуля внутри? — с беспокойством спрашивает Леви. В медицине он не понимает ровным счетом ничего.   
— Нет, только задела. — Морщась при каждом движении, Эрвин пытается сесть. Леви хватает его за здоровую руку, помогая удерживать равновесие. Толку от него немного, большая разница в весе и росте дает о себе знает.   
— Ты идти-то хоть сможешь? Про бег спрашивать не стану. Не представляю, как мы уйдем от полиции, ты выглядишь, как самый подозрительный человек в этом районе, и твоя рука явно сломана, а вокруг дома выставлен кордон...   
— Оцепление снято. Нил сам же и снял, мечтал со мной лично разобраться, один на один.   
— И напал со спины, верно? — Леви бросает в сторону поверженного врага еще один уничтожающий взгляд.   
— Угадал, — невесело улыбается Эрвин.   
— Мудак убогий. Зато нам одной проблемой меньше. Если поспешим, то, может, и выберемся отсюда. — Леви собирается встать на ноги, но в следующее мгновение передумывает и хватает Эрвина за отвороты пальто. — Один раз ты меня чуть не обманул, давай теперь по-серьезному. Ты сегодня не умрешь. Договорились?   
Детский договор, не все в мире зависит от их желаний, но Леви нужно услышать слова утешения, он ощущает себя натянутой струной, которая порвется раньше, чем издаст приличествующий случаю звук. Эрвин хорошо изучил его, поэтому отвечает мягко, тоном учителя младших классов:   
— Конечно. Ты меня спас, после такого я не имею права умирать.   
— До этого тоже не имел! А когда все это дерьмо закончится, ты просто обязан будешь заняться со мной сексом, никаких больше проволочек! Сволочь, — шипит Леви, и каким-то образом ему удается придать оскорблению оттенок искренней заботы.   
Он едва не прокололся по-крупному, с языка готово было сорваться не "сексом", а "любовью". Нет, рано, до этих слов он доберется куда позже. Когда удостоверится, что все нормально и будущее способно соответствовать его представлениям о нем. Будущее в их руках, рук у них сейчас три на двоих. Ставки выше, чем шансы на успех, но и шансы не на нуле.   
Эрвин делает вид, что не страдает от боли, когда встает рядом с Леви. К его светлым волосам и глазам подходит болезненная бледность, и раз уж у Леви, считающего себя самым уравновешенным подростком в округе, сердце екает, когда Эрвин смотрит прямо на него, то судьба, эта непоследовательная ПМС-ная стерва, обязана быть на их стороне.


End file.
